


China's Bizarre Adventure

by Phantom_of_Fenrir



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_of_Fenrir/pseuds/Phantom_of_Fenrir
Summary: A civilian Stand user, during the events of Stone Ocean, finds himself resurrected in the Valley of Peace.Bad summary, I know, but trust me, it gets better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first story on this site! Hope it goes well.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think of this. I could use the feedback.

Ty woke to a cold gust of wind blowing across his body. Shivering, he pushed himself to his knees and looked around, wincing as more ice-cold wind lashed at his body.

He was in what appeared to be some sort of snowy forest, harsh gusts of wind battering his body and blowing snow in his face. He grimaced and raised a paw to shield his eyes as he contemplated how to get out… of… 

…Paw?

He blinked a few times before inspecting the four-fingered, furry paw that had apparently replaced his hand. Looking down to his other side revealed another furry paw, as well as an arm covered in the same fur pattern - greyish-brown fur with darker stripes all over.

His clothing had also changed; his purple t-shirt and jeans had been replaced by what seemed to be a sleeveless quilted purple vest, currently only held together by a single button, and a pair of black pants that didn’t look anything like black denim he’d been wearing earlier - not to mention, it was extremely poor for this weather.

“What… the… fuck…?” He muttered to himself before another gust of wind forced him to shield his face again. Right, find shelter now, figure out what he’s become later.

He scanned the landscape, which quickly revealed what looked like a cave set into a nearby hillside. A small stream emerged from within, the water bubbling out and over the rocks before slipping beneath a sheet of ice.

Ty slowly made his way over there, his paw still up to protect his face from the snowy gusts, leaving a trail of paw-shaped footprints in the thin layer of snow and frost behind him. Once he was inside, he was able to drop his arm and take stock of the situation, now that he had slightly less of a chance to freeze to death.

He found a small, bubbling hot spring deeper into the cave; it was warm enough to burn his frozen flesh when he dipped a claw-tipped finger into it, sending several ripples across its surface. When they stilled, Ty leaned in and took a look at his reflection.

His face was covered in the same greyish-brown fur as his arms, and his eyes were colored a bright jade. His new pupils were slightly slitted, though they also looked somewhat rounded, if that made any kind of sense. He looked like some sort of anthropomorphic cat ( _wildcat_ , some tiny voice in the back of his mind spoke up).

What the hell had happened to him? No, better question - what the hell happened to his life? First time accelerates for no apparent reason, then he fell into a sinkhole, then talked with a ghost-tortoise, and woke up as an anthropomorphic feline in the middle of a snowy-forest-tundra with no idea where the hell he was.

He sighed and facepalmed… er, face-pawed? Whatever. Point is, he was cold, tired, and hungry, and he needed to do something about that.

He braced himself before going out again, heading for the nearest tree as he once again shielded his eyes.

When he found a suitable tree, Ty reached up and snapped off a few branches before returning to the relative safety of his cave. From there, it was surprisingly easy to get a fire started, which certainly help stave off the cold. Plus, the hot spring seemed warm enough to kill any bacteria in it, so that meant it would likely be safe to drink, if he had to resort to that. Now the only matter left was food.

He knew enough about outdoor survival that he should never try and eat snow - that would just make things worse, dehydrate him faster while also dropping his body temperature. So, he’d have to look for something else to eat. Unfortunately, he doubted he’d be able to find grubs or something in a decaying tree - for a start, there was permafrost, that’s usually a good indicator that there aren’t any bugs around. No bugs, no grubs - not to mention the cold would probably preserve the dead tree anyway.

In the end, he’d resorted to chewing on the stripped-off bark of some of the spare branches he’d taken. It didn’t taste very good and the texture was terrible, but it took his mind off his hunger.

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep leaning against the wall of the cave, the fire casting flickering light across his face and dancing shadows across the wall behind him.

==========================================================================================

To Ty’s delight, he found that the snowy windstorm had subsided while he’d been napping. He could clearly see the sun in the sky, though the chill in the air and the permafrost remained.

He’d been trudging across the tundra for a little while before a thought occurred to him - he was a cat ( _wildcat_ , the same inner voice whispered), right? Didn’t they usually walk on all fours?

Deciding he may as well give it a go, he shifted his stance so he was on all four paws instead of standing upright. It was strange, how natural it felt to him as he began to lope across the ground like this. If he didn’t know better, he’d say it felt like he’d always done something like this.

Ty was off like a shot, moving much faster than before, streaking past every obstacle in his path on his way out of here. It was exhilarating, in its own right; while he’d never really been one for impatience, that didn’t mean he minded a little hustle every now and then - and he was definitely husting now!

He noticed after a while that the permafrost seemed to be getting thinner, more sparse, the further he went along. Taking it as a good sign he was heading in the right direction, he kept running. He was still fascinated with how easy it felt to move like this, how easy it was for him to maneuver on all fours… It was also nice the constant motion helped stave off the cold.

It was only once he’d crested a small ridge that he saw the first sign of sentient habitation: a long, winding road, cutting diagonally through his current path. In one direction, it headed into the tundra he’d just left behind; the other wound its way through the large plain in front of him before vanishing into what looked to be a bamboo forest.

He frowned as he shifted course to follow the path; it looked too thick for him to recklessly run through without hitting something, and in this new place knocking himself out certainly wouldn’t help him. He could try maneuvering around the forest, maybe look for a quicker way through, but then he would lose sight of the path, and he would be lost again. Or, he could slow down and walk along the path, slowing his progress significantly but ensuring he wouldn’t get lost again.

Not much of a choice, Ty decided, as he rushed down towards the path. Besides, he reminded himself, what was the big rush? He was finally out of the tundra, after all.

The bamboo towered high above him as he walked deeper in, looking all around; despite his chinese heritage, he had never actually seen bamboo in the wild; it had always been cut up and dried-out on the shelves of the stores he frequented. One of the many downsides of being too poor to leave America, he blandly thought to himself as he returned his focus to the path.

He walked for what felt like hours, the sun slowly beginning to sink - had he really been moving for a whole day? It certainly didn’t feel like it; normally he would have dropped dead from exhaustion ages ago. Had this new form made him stronger? Or had he not traveled as far as he thought?

He continued walking until night began to finally fall; at this point, he finally stopped and reasoned he should make camp.

He stepped off the trail, no more than ten feet away, and cleared an area of bamboo and clear an area of grass - didn’t want to burn down the whole forest, now. Managing to break the fairly-flexible material into roughly-even chunks, he threw it all into a pile before making fire again using some sticks he’d kept from his last fire and more bark-kindling.

Another bark-dinner, mixed with some bamboo leaves, and he slowly fell asleep once again.

==========================================================================================

When he finally exited the forest, it was roughly noon the next day. He raised a paw to shield his eyes as he looked up at the sun’s position before dropping his gaze back to Earth and looking around.

Still, the only sign of habitation was the pa- no, scratch that! He could see a small town up ahead! Finally, a place to rest, eat, and figure out where the hell he is!

Getting back down onto all fours, he took off again.

As he got closer and closer to the town, he made out more details. The buildings in the town definitely seemed chinese; Ty had lived in his home city’s Chinatown all his life, not to mention he often translated blueprints and the like. He knew what chinese architecture looked like; even did a report on it in school.

So, he guessed was probably somewhere in China, then… given how lush the nature seemed to be, he guessed he wasn’t near any major cities. Either that, or he’d somehow been sent back in time.

Given how he had a Stand, on top of everything else that had happened within the last 36 hours, that was most certainly not a possibility he was simply going to dismiss.

Besides, he’d spoken to a ghost-tortoise in the land of the dead before waking up in that tundra; something like that generally redefined ‘impossible’.

==========================================================================================

Walking into the town, he was rather disappointed to find it completely deserted. Was this some sort of ghost town?

It wasn’t until he came across the signs of a struggle that he realized something was wrong.

He inspected the smashed-open door, and all the knocked-over and spilled objects inside the building. The table was flipped onto its back, shattered dishes littered the floor, and there was a pot of spilled noodles laying across the ground. Still warm, too, judging by the small wafts of steam coming off them.

He frowned and headed toward the town center, his new feline ears ears twitching as they picked up the sounds of gruff voices, raucous laughter… and frightened sobs.

Dropping back down to all fours, he took off down the street.

He paused and pressed himself up against the side of a building, just out of sight of the main square. Here, there were more signs of a struggle, more smashed doors and overturned stalls and everything.

He peeked around the corner… and quietly growled to himself when he saw a group of pigs, rabbits, goats, and other anthropomorphic animals all huddled together in a big group in the square. Some were bound with ropes, some were untied, but all were scared out of their wits by the big group of bandits. 

Their numbers were composed of a mixture of wolves, gators, and seemed to be led by a diminutive-looking fox.

The laughter of the bandits slowly came to a close as the fox spoke up. “Alright… now then, with that out of the way, how about you show my friends and I where that treasure is hidden?”

“W-we told you already, we don’t know about any t-treasure!” One of the pigs spoke up before getting backhanded back into the crowd by one of the fox’s enforcers.

“Now, now.” The fox said casually as the townsfolk helped their fallen member back to his feet… er, hooves? Whatever. He was going to say ‘feet’. “There’s no need for all this unpleasantness. Just tell us where the treasure is, and we’ll leave!”

Ty narrowed his eyes before smirking evilly.

==========================================================================================

The bandits all whipped around when they heard a clattering of pots and pans, and saw what appeared to be a greyish tail slipping behind the corner of the local noodle shop, as if its owner was running away after knocking over the implements.

The bandits quickly gave chase while the fox stayed behind with the townsfolk, several crocs and wolves rounding the corner to find a wildcat wearing a purple vest and black pants waiting for them at the end of the alley with his arms crossed.

It almost looked like he’d wanted them to chase him.

The trio of bandits smirked and chuckled as they approached, their weapons at the ready - only for the wildcat to give them a smirk of his own.

The closest bandit - a wolf with what looked like a lazy eye - yelped as the morningstar he was carrying suddenly shot up and struck him in the head. While he shook his head, dazed, the wildcat’s stance shifted; he pivoted, looking at them sideways now, and flung his arms wide open, one open palm pointing away, the other towards, and said two words.

“ **Stray Heart**.”

The lazy-eyed wolf was suddenly launched backwards as several fist-sized impacts struck him in the chest all at once, sending him flying back into his comrades. They stumbled, trying to regain their footing as the wildcat shot forward, smashing his fist into the face of a crocodile bandit at the same time another invisible fist struck a different bandit to his left. Both stumbled back as the wildcat used the croc bandit he’d punched as a springboard to jump up to the rooftops, landing near-perfectly, with barely a bit of wobble. 'Guess all that parkour practice paid off,' he thought to himself.

Hearing the screams of the ‘search party’ and seeing the wildcat fleeing, more bandits gave chase, following from the streets while a few tried to climb up themselves, only for the shingles they were grabbing to suddenly come loose and cause them to drop back down to the street as the wildcat rushed by.

“Is that the best you can do?” The cat taunted before dropping into a alleyway. When more thrugs rounded the corner, they were met with the sight of a bunch of metal implements - pots, pans, even wastebaskets - all lined up on crates, about chest height, with the wildcat standing behind them.

The cat smirked and snapped his fingers.

As one, the metal objects became metal projectiles, all of them shooting forward at once and striking the wolves with enough force to knock them over, giving the cat plenty of time to escape once again.

This continued for a while, with the cat leading them all around town and into a half-dozen more traps, knocking out more and more of them.

By the time the grey cat finally strolled into the town square to confront the fox, the bandits’ unconscious bodies were scattered all around town. The fox eyes him warily.

“You certainly aren’t a member of the Furious Five.” The tiny fox commented, turning to face him. “Who are you?”

“My name is Ty Zhi-Long.” The wildcat replied with a small bow, though he never took his eyes off his adversary. “Simply a normal person with the will and ability to stop you from terrorizing these poor people.”

“I see… very well.” The fox replied. “My name is Xing Wuhan, master of the Fox Style of kung-fu. And with my skills, I will destroy you and everything else in my way!”

He leapt forward and spun in midair for a lashing kick, which Ty jumped backwards to avoid. Xing seemed to have barely touched the ground before he leapt again for another spinning kick, which Ty moved to avoid - only for Xing to smirk as he torqued his body in midair to bring his fist around and smash it into Ty’s cheek.

Ty skidded backwards, honestly surprised how much force was behind that blow. However, his own strategy was already in play - he just had to make sure it worked.

Xing kept coming at him with kick after kick, punch after punch, each one with slight variations to the last time to keep Ty off-guard and guessing from which angle the fox would strike next. 

Eventually, however, Xing managed to sweep Ty’s legs out from under him, sending him to the floor before he perched on the wildcat’s chest with a triumphant smirk.

“You said earlier you have both the will and ability to stop me. I must say, I am disappointed; you have failed to show either thus far.”

Now it was Ty’s turn to smirk.

“So you say. But, while I wouldn’t say my style is kung-fu… it’s certainly nothing you’ve ever faced before.” 

“Oh? And what do you call this supposed ‘style’ of yours?”

Ty’s smirk widened. “I like to call it… **Stray Heart**.”

It was like the fox’s small body abruptly imploded, smashed from all directions by a series of blows all connecting at the same time. Xing’s eyes widened as he screamed in pain and stumbled backwards, away from Ty.

“My ‘style’ isn’t very direct.” Ty explained as he got back to his feet. “When using it properly, it takes time to set up… which is exactly what I was doing while we fought.”

“H… how…?” The fox panted, staring up at the wildcat towering over him. “You… you were guarding against me… the whole time… how could you… how could you have set up anything… in that time?!”

Ty’s smirk just widened even more. “If you can’t see it? Trade secret.”

One last invisible blow to the temple sent the fox off into dreamland.

Ty straightened up, rubbing the bruises he was sure had formed under all his fur by now. Ty’s Stand, meanwhile, faded back into oblivion like a ghost, unseen by the world around it.

“Alright then, now that that’s out of the way…” He said, turning to look at the shellshocked townsfolk. “I don’t suppose any of you guys would be kind enough to tell me where I am, exactly?”

==========================================================================================

Stand Facts  
Name: Stray Heart  
Namesake: Stray Heart, by Green Day  
User: Ty Zhi-Long  
Power: C  
Speed: B  
Range: D  
Durability: C  
Precision: A  
Learning: D  
Abilities: ???


	2. Chapter 2

Once they got over their initial shock, Ty found himself swamped by grateful villagers over the next few hours, thanking him profusely and asking question about him and where he was from. He did his best to answer as cryptically as he could, as he didn't want to end up giving away too much information - he liked his privacy, after all, not to mention the Speedwagon Foundation's warnings of what could happen if word about Stands and their users reached the public.

If the public knew about Stands, there was no doubt in Ty's mind that a lot of Stand users would be hunted, either as 'the devil's followers' by religious zealots or just because they got blamed for every little thing that went wrong around them. Having no wish to start a witch hunt, he refused to give away any answers as to his 'secret martial arts' as the locals were calling them.

It took almost half the day before he was able to finally ask them if he could see a map, telling them he was lost (which was the honest truth). When they presented him a map of China, however, he quickly realized two things.

One: This China was much, much bigger than the one he knew.

Two: Given how the map was entirely written by hand and how the architecture and everything seemed a lot more primitive than what he'd seen and heard of, this was clearly someplace entirely different than his home.

He considered a lot of things as he handed the map back after getting a few words of advice about heading to a place called the 'Jade Palace'. Firstly, he wondered about how he ended up here; he was almost entirely certain that the fact time was acting wonky before he found himself here was related to this phenomenon. Maybe a Stand was responsible? But what kind of Stand could be strong enough to warp time like that? Well, not like he could do much about it now...

Another thing was that, as far as he knew, the only things similar to his Stand powers that the villagers knew of seemed to come from 'magical artifacts', objects possessing abilities to either help or hinder their owners, depending on the item. While he supposed that this could be due to living Stand users hiding their powers, it was rare for a nonliving object to develop a Stand without a living user - so unless there were a lot of dead Stand users who had Stands bound to objects, this place had real magic, something he'd probably have to look out for as he journeyed.

Eventually, he was forced to say goodbye to the villagers. They were sad to see him go, the children even begging him to stay a little longer, but he was forced to decline. They did manage, however, to convince him to take some supplies for the road, which he gratefully accepted - he'd nearly forgotten that there wasn't really faster way outside of on foot, so some food for the road and a traveling cloak to keep him warm were certainly welcome.

With a wave and one last goodbye, he set out.

==========================================================================================

It took quite a while before word reached the Jade Palace of a white cat that had saved the village. Of course, because the news was traveling by word of mouth, some details were sure to get mixed around as everyone played Telephone with each other.

So when the Furious Five finally heard about the savior of the village, they were instantly on high-alert.

After all, its not every day you get word that Tai Lung was on his way to the Jade Palace.

==========================================================================================

As Ty traveled through this strange, anthropomorphic-dominated version of China, he found himself admiring the views a lot more than expected, taking note of the immaculate waterfalls and seemingly-untouched nature bordering the paths he was walking. Honestly, this was more nature than he'd ever seen in his entire life; living in the city on a shoestring budget tended to do that to a person. Before this... dimensional displacement, the most nature he'd seen was in the chinese artwork in the borders of the papers he was often called in to translate.

Of course, his musings on the delightful nature around him had to come to a close at some point. In this case, it came at the point of a spear as it was thrust towards his face, hovering an inch or so from the tip of his black nose.

"Alright, give us everything in that bag of yours!" The crocodile bandit in front of him demanded, jabbing the spear forward a tiny bit in an effort to seem intimidating. The other bandits around him all held weapons of their own, clubs and swords galore.

Ty silently surveyed them all for a moment before quietly summoning his Stand.

His stand was a shade of shimmering yellow; he'd heard some others refer to it as a near-gold color, though it was just slightly too dull to be called such. Its arms flared out towards the wrists, creating what appeared to be long, loose sleeves stereotypical of eastern cultures. Its face was black, aside from two simple dots acting as the Stand's eyes, one blue and one green. Its body was lanky and thin, though he knew how quickly it could lash out when it wanted to. 

"You sure you want what I've got? Because all I've got in here is some food and a bedroll..." Ty spoke, stalling as his Stand began using its power.

"Then show us! Empty out the pack on the ground!"

Ty shrugged and did so, emptying out the bag to reveal exactly what he had described - some dried food to keep him satisfied, and a simple blanket.

The bandits surveyed the contents of the bag with disappointment. "That's all? You've got to be kidding me! A lone traveler walking towards the city with this little on you? We know you're hiding more somewhere - show us!"

"Y'know, you're getting really annoying with that thing." Ty said with a sigh as the bandit pointed the spear at his face again. "How about this - stop waving around weapons like that pointy stick of yours, and I'll give you what I've got. How's that?" The croc smiled and backed down.

"Now that's more like it - C'mon, give us everything you've got!"

"That's the plan. **Stray Heart.** "

Every weapon in the bandits' hands were abruptly slapped from their grasp, in some cases shattering into splinters or shards of metal. While they gaped in astonishment, Ty spoke again as he began scooping his travel gear back into the bag.

"Now then, you have two choices here - option one: we fight, right here and right now. Option two: you can leave right the hell now, _because I will beat your asses black and blue if you pick option one._ " He punctuated this statement with a harsh glare right to the bandit leader, staring him in the eye as he straightened up and slung his bag back into place.

His answer was a war cry from a big, ox-looking bandit, who swung a meaty fist at Ty's back - only for his arm to suddenly snap to the side, causing the punch to miss as he screamed from his newly-broken arm.

"Anyone else?" Ty asked, glancing around at the group of suddenly-terrified bandits as their compatriot writhed on the ground behind him. "No? Good. Now leave me alone."

They parted like the Red Sea before Moses as he began walking again, letting him through without a fight. Once he was far enough away, Ty sighed; he hated fighting like that, but he doubted they'd respond to anything other than a show of force. This was the third bandit group that tried to attack him on this single path alone, so he was getting very irritated with them, thus leading to him using that big guy back there as a punching bag to relieve some stress.

Thankfully, as he crested the final hill, he finally caught sight of his destination - a wide, sprawling civilization, and a large palace sitting atop a very tall mountain.

Finally, after nearly a full week of walking, he had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round One.
> 
> FIGHT.

As Ty walked towards the finally-visible city, he felt a few raindrops landing in the fur on his head. Flipping up the hood of his cloak before he could really get wet - even before he was an anthropomorphic cat, he still hated the rain - he continued on his way, the weather growing harsher and the wind starting to pick up as he approached.

By the time he reached the entrance to the city, it was a full-on storm, the wind and rain whipping at his face and lighting starting to appear in the sky. He looked up with apprehension; this storm came on extremely fast. He wondered if there was some sort of 'magical artifact' at work here, or if it was just pure coincidence.

==========================================================================================

The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior watched the cloaked figure approach the gates, no signs of hostility in his posture or walk. Yet, there was an element to his walk that made them all tense, and that was the subtle gait of confidence, of how he was seemingly sure nothing could hurt him. Something Tai Lung had believed wholeheartedly until his run-in with Po a year ago.

"Are we sure that's him?" Monkey asked, squinting at said figure through the rain.

"I'm sure it's him - he's the only traveler to come to the city all week, and there aren't any merchant caravans for him to sneak in on due for another two." Tigress said calmly as she unflinchingly focused on the shape beneath the cloak walking the streets of her city, the rain and wind and even a flash of lightning doing nothing to break her focus.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Po, for once acting more serious than most had ever seen him - he'd faced Tai Lung before, he knew exactly just how dangerous of a foe he was. And if he could somehow come back from a Wuxi Finger Hold, there was no telling how much stronger he'd gotten.

"Box him in, drive him to a safe area, try and use the Finger Hold on him again. If that fails, try and take him down so he can be captured and returned to prison." Tigress said as she crouched down before sliding down the roof they were standing on, aided in her descent by the rain.

==========================================================================================

The gates were already open, so he simply walked inside, taking note of the abandoned marketplace. Given how things seemed to have been rapidly cleared out even before the rain started, he guessed they'd had some forewarning of the coming storm and hurried to leave. He saw plenty of locked-up buildings and stalls covered by wooden or even metal slats and stuff. He walked on, ignoring the weather as he focused on what could only be the Jade Palace; quite a ways away, but the stairs up to the massive structure started from the path at the other end of the city, and said city was the only way to get there, according to the map he saw; everything else was rugged mountains and deep valleys, things that would make approaching from any other angle extremely difficult.

It was only his instincts as a Stand user that allowed him to process the sound of footsteps splashing through a puddle in time to turn and catch a glimpse of his assailant - what looked like an orange-and-black tiger in red-and-black, seemingly unconcerned by the harsh weather as she lashed out at him with a punch that he was barely able to raise his arms to catch. The blow still rocked his body, sending him backwards, though his stance remained surprisingly sturdy; maybe that was another perk of this new body.

The tiger rushed forward for another strike, forcing him to dodge again. " **Stray Heart!** " He called out, his voice snatched away by the wind as his Stand appeared between its master and the assailant, lashing out with a series of blows that forced her back with a look of surprise on her face.

The only hint he had of another assailant was a flash of lightning going off behind him, revealing the shadow of what looked like a large bird descending from behind, allowing him to turn around and have Stray Heart snatch said bird out of the air by its long neck. Its attack was forcibly aborted as the bird - revealed to be a crane with a wide hat on its head - let out an undignified, garbled squawk before the Stand tossed him into the tigress trying to attack while he was distracted, sending them both sprawling.

Ty opened his mouth to ask who they were and why they were attacking him before he was suddenly tackled by a monkey, which was swiftly yanked off and tossed away by its tail before it could do any more to him. He braced himself against a post as he again tried to ask them questions, only to suddenly be yanked back and pinned to the post by what he at first thought was a scaly rope, only realizing he was pinned by some sort of snake when its head - adorned with a rather wet flower - revealed itself out of the corner of his eye.

Again, he was assaulted from an unexpected angle as what looked like a bug leapt up and landed on his chest - on a spot seemingly intentionally left open by the snake holding him hostage - and reared back for some sort of attack, only for Stray Heart to swat it away and smack the snake in the face, causing her (judging by the cry of pain coming from the snake) coils to loosen and for Stray Heart to once again grab an enemy by the tail and fling it away, releasing Ty.

She landed in a puddle, and was swiftly joined by the other fighters that had confronted him - the tiger, the monkey, the crane, the bug - which he could just make out as a praying mantis through the rain - and the snake, all rapidly recovering and now facing him as a single unit.

Ty opened his mouth again, only to get cut off - once again, _this was getting really freaking annoying_ \- by the smashing of wood coming from behind him, right before what felt like a fuzzy freight train bowled him over, causing him to go flying down the street and into yet another puddle.

He grit his teeth angrily as he pushed himself back to his feet, his fur now dripping wet. "Fine, if that's the way it's gonna be...!" He growled, his eyes blazing with anger as he opened his stance, summoning his Stand once more as the panda that had bowled him over joined with the others. 

Ty analytically scrutinized his opponents; from their different stances, he guessed they all had different specialties. The tiger seemed to be focused on attack and not on defense, given how weak her guard seemed to be when Stray Heart struck her. The snake seemed to prefer grappling, probably disabling through coiling around her opponents. The crane would almost certainly be attacking from the sky, while he guessed the panda, going by how large he seemed, to be the group 'tank' - take damage, then throw it back like a Wobbuffet. He wasn't sure what the mantis specialized in, but given he willingly got in close, he guessed it would try and get in close, using its small size to try and sneak up on him; Stray Heart's vision was good, he could use that to keep an eye on the little bug.

They all charged him at once, causing him to activate the trap he'd been setting as he'd observed them. The wooden beams around him snapped like toothpicks under the force of Stray Heart's blows all landing at once, causing the whole awning to collapse as he threw himself backwards, through a store window.

==========================================================================================

Tigress threw an arm up to shield her eyes as the awning came down, blocking off the front entrances to the building their target had escaped into. The rest of the Furious Five came to a halt, observing the damage. Po, meanwhile, hadn't moved, staring at the building with confusion coloring his features.

"Hey guys... are we sure that's Tai Lung?"

==========================================================================================

Stand Facts  
Name: Stray Heart  
Namesake: Stray Heart, by Green Day  
User: Ty Zhi-Long  
Power: C  
Speed: B  
Range: D  
Durability: C  
Precision: A  
Learning: D  
Abilities: _Kinetic Force Delay_ \- Stray Heart can delay the force behind its strikes for up to 24 hours, allowing it to 'activate' previously placed strikes anytime within that time period


End file.
